


Coming Home

by bInTheMoon



Series: Heart Made of Magic [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Background Relationships, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Kid Fic, Kid Liu Yang Yang, Kid Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kid Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kid Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sirens, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “No.” He froze at the middle of the street. Realization sinking. “No, no, no! That can’t be happening!”He couldn’t have time traveled, no way. Please, no. He really couldn’t deal with an age where everything was slow and old, he just couldn’t.“I’m going to turn crazy.” Ten said gripping his hair. “Please let this be a nightmare.”----Or: Ten, a modern witch, finds himself in the past and get help of Qian Kun, the handsome vampire who is going to show him what home feels like.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Heart Made of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the first work i'm going to put on this site. Hope you enjoy reading it. Also, they don't use korean and chinese honorifics because they are from the supernatural world and their age aren't really real.

Ten would trade anything to be back in the comfort of his own bed or dance studio back in Korea. Instead, he was suffering in a long line to pick his luggage at the airport with Sicheng by his side. 

“Why did we need to come all the way to fucking China?” Ten said throwing daggers at his friend who gave no reaction beyond an eyebrow raise. 

“We need a certain object that I only have back home so I can make my gift to Jaehyun and Taeyong.” His friend answer with a boring tone of voice. “You know that, I explained before.” 

Sicheng was an really old air fae who apparently decided to make a special charm to give to their friends Taeyong and Jaehyun as a wedding gift. Why he couldn’t just pick something easier like the rest of them was beyond him. 

“Isn’t your house kinda located at the fairy realm? Couldn’t you enter it from anywhere?” Ten wined and finally took his bag and Sichengs so they could exit the airport. “And why did I have to come with you? Why not your husband?” 

Sicheng was married to his long friend Yuta, a fire fairy, since they still lived at the court, being the oldest couple to be together on their friend circle. 

Ten once asked how could they be married for such a long time being both males, the fae telling him that the court does not have this kind of prejudice and love it’s a powerful kind of magic that could not be restricted to silly things like gender. 

That culminated to Taeyong asking if him and jaehyun could go there and get married to, the two being together for so long already. Sadly, they couldn’t, Taeyong being a vampire and Jaehyun a werewolf blocking them for entering the realm. 

They could have got married back at 2001 when the Netherlands made gay marriage legal, but they decided to wait. 

“We just got baby Mark, he is going to be one in august, same month we expect baby Jaemin to be born.” Taeyong explained while holding his son who kept saying gibberish. “We are really busy, taking care of babies is a big responsibility, and we already consider ourselves married, a paper is not really needed.” 

He put the baby on the ground, who crowed to a big lion plushie on the other side of the room. 

“But you want that piece of paper.” Ten said while cooing at Mark, now hugging his plushie. 

Taeyong smiled at his son and turning his attention to Ten. “I mean, yeah, but it can wait till our babies are old, it’s not like me and Jaehyunie are going to turn old anyway.” 

Baby Mark let a happy squawk, making the adults coo once again. “Pa! Pa! Lion” 

“Yes, baby cub, it’s a lion.” Taeyong cooed and went to the ground to kiss the top of his son head, making the kid giggle. “Like you!” 

Seeing the father and son moment made Ten a little lonely but also really happy for his friend. “When is baby Jaemin coming?” 

“The start of august, like Mark.” Tae answer. “The Surrogate says the time is getting close.” 

A year after Jaemin came baby Jisung, completing their little family, but also delaying their wedding a little more, until they grow and their fiends decides it was time. 

Now, with Mark, Jaemin and Jisung being 20, 19 and 17 respectively, the two oldest completing their rituals and stopped aging and the youngest being close to perform his own, it was the perfect time for the ceremony. 

Supernatural beings almost always were born and aged, except for the vampires that were turned. Werewolves and dragons aged until their first transformation, the shifting meaning they were already growth and mature to live forever, usually happening on their 20’s. Mark was the only werewolf Ten knew to transform that young, but he wasn’t that surprised, that kid was always wise for his age. 

Jaemin was an adult and threefold was going to age maybe two or three years thanks to his fairy blood. With his surrogative being a fae herself, it was not surprise when he was born a spring fairy, whose blood were really dominant. 

Jisung, at the other side, was born entirely human and already decided he was going to be a vampire, his parents only waiting for his 23th birthday so Taeyong could turn him. 

“Yuta is with Renjun and Chenle.” Sicheng said when they stepped into China’s air, exaling and feeling his primary force. “They went to Japan to visit the Cherry Bossoms.” 

Renjun and Chenle, 19 and 18, were Sicheng and Yuta’s kids, both little cute faeries. Technically, Renjun was Sicheng’s brother, but he raised him since he was born and his parents were killed in a tragic accident. Ironically, he turned out to be a fire faery like Yuta, fact that always made everyone happy. Chenle turned out to be an air fairy. 

“And,” Sicheng kept saying. “I need you to help with the charm because it only works with a witch magic.” 

“So, you’re using me!” Ten gasped and made a fake hurt expression. “I knew you didn’t love me! It’s our own best friend who betray us!” 

“Are you done?” Sicheng stared with a deadpan. “And by the way, when are you going to complete your ritual so you can be a complete witch?” 

“Soon, probably.” Ten said with no importance. “I’m not waiting for anything special, I just didn’t have time, a lot of spells to make.” 

Ten had stared his ritual to become a complete witch 20 years ago, when he went to the first fase when he was 18, which made his aging really slowly, making him look 23 max now. 

He was going to complete the spell and turn immortal for good soon, probably after the wedding, when his schedule would be less ethic and he would have time to prepare everything. 

“Jungwoo did his last month already.” Sicheng said when they got into an uber and made Ten cast a silent spell. 

“He really want to look young forever, that little shit.” Ten sad found. 

Jungwoo it’s his witch friend, spawn of satan, who don’t look a day older than 21. He was older, obviously, only two years younger than Ten himself, but was already in a relationship and with a kid. Granted, he only met Doyoung when his son Jeno was already 5 years old, but he still got to raise him. 

Doyoung was a really young vampire and a pain in Ten ass (Ten still loved him but was never going to say out loud), being turned when he was 23 and already a single father to 2 years old Jeno who was born to a one-night stand with a werewolf girl. Technically, him and Ten were the same age, but Doyoung liked to act as if he was so much older and wiser. 

Jeno, much like his same 19-year-old friends (or boyfriends, Ten was not sure yet), was waiting a little more to shift for the first time into a wolf. 

Observing the outside of the car window, Ten felt a sudden pull, thing he knew happened to witches but he never felt before. 

The car stopped at a light and Ten felt his heart beating faster as his eyes darted to an old looking tree in a park. It was big and radiated some kind of magic that felt really old and he almost jumped out of the car to go there. 

“Look at that tree, do you feel some kind of magic?” He asked his friend who only frowned and looked at where Ten was pointing. 

“Not really, I only feel your magic.” The fae shrugged. 

He didn’t have time to keep looking as the car started to move again and soon, they were close to a big mansion a little out of the city. 

“We’re here. Finally.” 

Ten paid the Uber driver and exited the car, following Sicheng to the mansion. 

“Answering what you asked earlier,” Sicheng said as he entering the place, Ten at his trail. “This house is not part of the realm, it’s a totally mundane place we brought before we had Renjun.” 

Ten hummed, looking around. The place was clean like it was new, probably due to enchantments, with everything having this magic Hollywood elves design. 

“Ok, so I'm going outside to prepare some leaves to the spell and you go to the basement to collect my charm, it looks like a daisy, will be easy to find.” Sicheng told Ten and pointed to the stairs to the basement. “Don’t touch any other thing, the other witch who was here once left a lot of incomplete spells and who knows what it does.” 

After saying, he turned around and went outside the house, leaving Ten to shrug and follow the instructions. 

Going down the stairs he could feel the heavy atmosphere the room had, full of magic that were not properly finished. He opened the door and saw a really big room full of objects. He spotted an empty Calderon and some old books who were almost fading. 

Ten decided not to lose more time and tried casting a spell so he could find the dam charm and get out. Following what the spell was saying, he came to a giant circle at the end of the room. The thing had a really weak glow and something write at the sides, looking like numbers. 

The magic pulled him and he touched the glow, making the circle glow stronger. He closed his eyes and put his arms to cover his face, trying to shield himself. 

Still with his eyes closed, he felt a gentle breeze pass him, making him open his eyes with a jolt. He widened his eyes when he saw that he was in the middle of nothing, whit only a wide field of grass. 

He had no idea where he was, the fucking thing was probably an ancient type of portal that shouldn’t be used nowadays. He just hoped he was at least close to home. 

He tried casting a localization spell but the only thing it said was that there was something to his right. 

“Dam you Sicheng.” He cursed and started walking to where he felt human presence. “When I go back, I'm killing you.” 

He walked for what felt like ages, stopping sometimes to catch his breath. He really needed to hit the gym more, Johnny was right, that old dog. He should be healthier as he was a dancer, but the human body was a funny thing. 

He really wanted to be at his dance studio teaching the satan spawns and not in the middle of nowhere walking. 

As he got close, he realized that there was a type of city. Granted, it looked like a set for an old period drama or something, but a city. 

“No.” He froze at the middle of the street. Realization sinking. “No, no, no! That can’t be happening!” 

He couldn’t have time traveled, no way. Please, no. He really couldn’t deal with an age where everything was slow and old, he just couldn’t. 

“I’m going to turn crazy.” Ten said gripping his hair. “Please let this be a nightmare.” 

But as he went further into the city, he realized that he was, in fact, in some really old place, in a time he probably didn’t want to ever know and with no one to help him fix this. 

He dropped to his kneed in the middle of the street, probably catching people’s attention, but he couldn’t care less right now, he wanted to go home. 

Ten closed his eyes and tried to cast any spell that could help his situation. He opened his eyes but was still at the same place. 

“Arggggg!” He wined and closed his eyes again. “Please!” 

He felt someone getting closer to him, but refused to open his eyes or stand up. Waiting for the stranger to just leave him to suffer and go away. 

“Er, excuse me, sir.” Said the stranger in mandarin, creating a shadow on him. “Do you need help?” 

“It depends.” Ten said in mandarin too with his eyes still closed. “Do you know any powerful witch?” 

“What?!” He heard the stranger gasp. “Shh. You can’t say things like that! Do you want people to think there are witches here?” 

Ten frowned and looked up for the first time. He wished he had looked sooner because, if you don’t considerate the typic clothes, the stranger was really handsome. (He was a big gay, okay? He was weak for cute and handsome boys). 

The stranger had his hair black falling on his forehead, was built, probably taller than Ten, not that it was a hard task, and has the kindest eyes he ever seen. 

He also had this aura in him, that hold power and elegance. Ten squinted his eyes and amplified his senses. 

“You’re a vampire.” He said with a surprised tone. 

“Shh.” The stranger pushed Ten to stand and put his hand on Ten’s mouth, shutting him up. “You have no filter! Do you want to die?” 

The stranger was frowning and looked really exasperated. Oh, Ten remembered, he was in a unknown time and supernatural beings were probably harder to hide with all the superstition people had. 

“I’m sorry, ok?” Ten said and put some distance between him and the stranger. “I’m lost and stressed and hopeless right now! I’m probably going to die here and no one will know why!” 

He was heavy breathing by the time he finished his out bush, sucking in deep breathes to calm himself. 

The stranger’s eyes softened and he stranded a hand to hold Ten’s. “Deep breaths, calm down. You’re going to be okay.” 

Ten regularized his breath, looking to the stranger and realizing his hand was still on the men’s hand. He let it fall to his side and pouted a little. (again, he was a big gay.) 

The stranger blushed a little and oh my god, Ten was going to die because of a cute boy. 

“Come with me.” The guy said and smiled, showing hid dimples. He has Dimples! “I’m going to take you to my home and then take you to a friend who can help you.” 

“How can I know you’re not going to kill me?” Ten asked with sarcasm but follow the guy anyway. “I don’t even know your name; I'm just calling you cute guy in my head.” 

He smirked as he saw him blush again, shuttering a little. 

“Y-you, can’t just say things like these!” He blurted out. “And my name is Kun!” 

“Hi, Kun. I’m Ten.” He said with a smile. “Why are you taking me to your home first? What do you want for poor helpless me?” 

“Nothing!” Kun said with a frown. “We need to change your clothes so you can stop catching attention.” 

“You want to take off my clothes?” Ten asked faking a gasp and putting his hand on his chest. “Not even a date first?” 

“What?! No!” Kun looked horrified but relaxed when saw Ten laughing. “You’re a menace. And what is a date?” 

Ten looked at him surprised. OH, right, different century. 

“It’s like,” Ten started looking for an old word on his head. “courting?” 

“Oh.” Kun blushed again but after smirked a little. “I’m not courting you. Yet.” 

The yet made Ten look at him with surprise, but soon it turned into a smirk as he saw the blush still on Kun’s cheeks. 

“Cute.” He said and kept walking, pretending to not heard the gasp the other guy made. 

Soon he saw that they were heading to an old construction that looked like a castle a little far away from the city. Right, vampire, the guy was probably loaded and old. 

“Say, how old are you?” Ten asked looking around. “And what it’s your job?” 

“120.” Kun said guiding him to the front gate. “I’m an advisor, kind of? I read and give me opinion to the rich people in the city.” 

Ten hummed and looked around as he entered the house. Different from what he expected, the placed was really bright and joyful, he honestly though he was going to enter a dracula kind of place. 

The walls were a light cream tone and there was glass made Mobilia with some flower arranges in a lot of places. 

He was guided to a really long hallway and then to a bedroom, probably Kun’s. His room was really clean and neat, with some light colors that really suited him. 

Kun went to a big closet and took some clothes out, putting it on the bed. 

“I think these could fit you.” He stared at then. “You’re small but It's not going to be so loose.” 

“Excuse me!” Ten said offended, he knew he was small, but he didn’t want other people to say it. “Are you saying that I'm small and weak and useless?” 

“Wh-What?!” Kun said surprised. “That’s not what I said! I’m just taller than you.” 

Ten humped and crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. Kun looked really concerned and pained seeing this. Cute. 

“I’m sorry, I think you’re really strong for being lost and not having freaked out yeat.” Kun said with kindness and showing his cute dimples that Ten wanted to poke. 

“You found me on my knees on the middle of the street.” Ten said with a deadpan expression. 

“I mean, yeah, but it’s understandable.” Kun fixed, looking at him with his soft eyes. “Change your clothes.” 

Ten smirked and started pulling his shirt off, making Kun squirt and shout. 

“What are you doing?!” Kun closed his eyes and turned around, his back facing Ten. 

“What?” Ten said innocently. “I'm changing.” 

“Argg.” Kun grunted and exited the room still with his eyes closed. “I will wait for you in the living room.” 

Ten chuckled and starter changing. Once he finished he felt that really weird wearing this social pants and heavy shirt, preferring his hoodie and sweats. 

He sighed to himself, this was going to be a long journey. 

He started to leave the room and made his way to the living room, where Kun was putting two teacups on the table, the smell filling the air. 

“Come sit and have a cup.” Kun said and waited for him to sit before joining him on the table. “Now, please tell me what happened to you.” 

Ten took a sip of his tea before taking a breath. 

“I was looking for something on my friend’s basement and saw and type of portal.” He started and looked directly at Kun, who was paying attention at every word. “Then I was sucked in and got here, far away from home.” 

Kun looked deep in thoughs and hummed. “I’m not going to lie, I'm not an expert with spells or any kind of magic, but for you to be sucked, it was a really strong one.” 

“Yes, and I’m not a fully witch yet.” Ten said a little embarassed, but Kun smiled kindly at him with not even a little bit of judgement. “I’m from a little bit ahead on time.” 

“Yeah, I though so.” Kun said nodding. “The clothes gave it away. But you shaw not tell me the year, it’s dangerous to magic.” 

Ten agree, looking in awe, for a vampire who didn’t know much about magic, he understood its core. 

“The neighbor village has an old witch.” Kun started. “We can reach her place in a three-hour journey; we should start heading soon.” 

Ten looked in surprise. “You’re going with me?” 

“Of course.” Kun said with a frown. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Most people would just say where to go and let me go alone.” Ten admitted with a confused face. 

Kun looked mad for a second, his eyes flashing red. “I wouldn’t do that. People shouldn’t be mean to you.” 

Ten was touched and surprised, only letting an ok. 

They settled to the back of the mansion, where a carriage was placed. Kun went back to the house and back in a blink of an eye, thanks to his vampire powers. Then he settled two horses and made Ten enter. 

“Who is going to conduct the horses?” Ten asked confused when Kun joined him. 

“I bewitched them to take us to the right place.” Kun said as if was nothing and Ten hummed. 

\----------- 

The journey was long, so the only thing they could do was talk. Thanks to them, it was something Ten was famous for. 

On their conversations, Ten found out that Kun was Chinese, duh, travelled a lot and it was, to put simple, a book freak. He admitted having read on every type of supernatural species and in a lot of mundane stories and facts. 

Kun apparently was really hungry for knowledge and loved all subjects. Ten can’t relate. 

“I dance.” Ten said. 

“Really?” Kun said with a smile and curiosity. “Where?” 

“I have a place where I dance and teach others.” He explained smiling fondly at his memories. “I’m also Thai” 

“I went to Thailand once.” Kun said. “But you mandarin it’s so good, I tough you were from here.” 

“Thank you.” he whispered shyly. “I love to learn new languages.” 

“What languages do you speak?” Kun asked with curiosity, seemed really interested, making Ten’s heart beat faster. 

“Thai, Mandarin, English.” He started and Kun looked impressed. “Korean.” 

“Wow,” the vampire said. “That’s really impressive.” 

Ten giggled and looked to the ground, missing the found look the other had on his face. 

The horses suddenly stopped and they looked outside the window, there it was a really old house made of wood, with a big plantation of pumpkins outside. What a stereotype. 

Kun lead the way after securing his horses weren’t going to run away, going to the door and knocking. 

The door opened and they entered, seeing everything made of wood and plants, creating a dark atmosphere. Ten hated edgy witches. 

In a corner of the house was an old woman who looked close to death, mixing some things in a pot. She looked at them and gestured to the chairs. 

Once sat, the lady started speaking. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

Kun looked at Ten to tell him to start talking, which he did, explaining what happened, leaving out when he was from. He also said that he didn’t completed his ritual yet, making the old hag scoff. 

“Well, first, you have to become a complete witch.” She said. “Second, the spell you need to create the portal you take you some time. 

“How much time?” He asked frowning his eyebrows. 

“If you do everything fast and right, three years.” She said with no importance. 

“What?” Ten jumped and stand up. “I can’t be here for three years!” 

“Why not? You can make you portal to the exact same second you were when you left. And once you complete your ritual, you’re going to be young forever, nothing to lose.” 

Ten almost made a curse right there to shut that old witch. 

Kun stand up too and held his hand, pressing to calm him. “What do you want as payment? Hair?” 

The woman scoffed. “I want money, a lot.” 

Ten frowned, witched at this age shouldn’t want money. Kun looked calm beside him. “Okay, say how much and i give you.” 

Ten jolted. “Wait, no. You can’t spend your money with me, I can work or something.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ten. I’m a vampire who have so much more money than I ever going to need.” Kun said with a gentle face. 

Ten sighed defeated, don’t look to the mouth of the house or something like that. “Fine.” 

“Next month come here to complete your ritual, I'm going to prepare everything.” The woman said and scribed something on a paper and handed to Kun. “Bring the money.” 

Ten scoffed and walked out of the house, Kun on his tracks. 

Once they were inside the carriage, Ten finally asked. “Do you know some place I can stay?” 

Kun frowned again and said with exasperation. “What do you mean? You’re staying with me.” 

“You’re already doing too much, I can’t possible stay with you.” Ten tried the reasoning. 

“Please, it’s nothing much.” Kun said and held his hand and blushed a little saying the next sentence. “And I am kind of lonely by myself.” 

Ten, for the first time in ages, blushed a little. Tilling his head down and then looking at Kun with a smile, he accepted. 

\-------------- 

The first month was eventful, to say something. Ten was a sarcastic little shit who loved to tease, which made he and kun have a lot of little arguments. Not angry arguments because Kun was a sweetheart with endless patience. And anyway, their arguments were much more like flirting than anything else. 

Then stopped himself a lot of times from kissing the vampire, he was just so adorable dorky and hot, sometimes was really hard to control himself. 

Once, Kun was on a search for sugary treats, looking everywhere for something sweet to eat. Ten, of course, could not pass the opportunity. 

“What, am I not sweet enough for you?” He said blinking his eyes innocently at the vampire, who gasped a little before turning to the witch. 

“What?!” He blushed a little and then smiled shyly. “Do you want me to eat you?” 

Ten was really surprised, but smirked anyway, coming close to the vampire and caging him at the wall. 

“Maybe.” He said and licked his lips, seeing Kun’s eyes accompany the movement and turn red for a second before he looked into Ten’s eyes. 

Ten put his hand on Kun’s chest, making circles above his heart, looking into his eyes with the most innocent gaze he could make. 

He saw Kun gulp nervously and felt his dark gaze pierce into his soul, sending shivers into his body. 

They were disturbed by the sound of one of Kun’s glasses shattering, making the two of them wake up and run to see what happened. 

Turned out it was just a little frog who crashed into the glass cup. Kun went and cleaned the mess faster than Ten’s eyes could see, leaving after saying he had work to do. 

Ten sulked a lot on his bedroom that day, drawing away his frustrations with the little thing that looked like a pencil and the sketchbook Kun gave him after finding out he liked to draw. 

“Here.” Kun said giving him some kind of bag. “For you.” 

“A gift? For old little me?” Ten said with mock surprise (he was surprised but he couldn’t stop being a little bitch.) “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful act of kindness?” 

“Shut up.” Kun said without really heat and played with his fingers a little. “It’s just something I saw and remembered of you. You said you liked.” 

Ten opened the bag and gasped as he saw the sketchbook and some little things that he assumed were the old version of pencils. He was really touched; he felt his eyes sting a little but controlled himself. 

He looked up and saw Kun’s cheek heat a little, smiling and showing his cute dimples. 

“Oh, my. Thank you so much!” He said jumping a little and getting close to the vampire, pocking his right dimple, making Kun jolt in surprise. 

He hugged the taller male, hiding his face on the vampire’s chest, inhaling that strong leaf scent he had. He felt Kun’s arms circle his waist, a little shy. 

“I’m going to draw now!” Ten said with excitement and jumped out of Kun’s arms, instantly missing the scent. 

He saw the found look Kun sent him before running outside to draw close to the flowers. 

Another time Kun went with him to the village so they could buy some clothes that actually fitted Ten, he swore he saw the vampire’s eyes turning red for a flash second when the guy taking his size started flirting with him. They went in another place after that. 

When they arrived at the witch’s house again in time for his ritual, they saw the old woman already outside putting a lot of things in a circle. 

Ten came close and looked at the objects. There was some glasses filled with what looked like blood, making him look at Kun’s direction, seeing him grimacing with the smell. 

The also was some fur, with a pot of water and some candles. He saw some stones and teeth too, but decided to ignore. Admittedly, at his time it was much easier and half of this things were not needed, being replaced by other charms, but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Are you ready?” The woman asked after lighting all the candles and opening a huge book. 

Ten nodded and stepped in the middle of the circle, looking at Kun and smiling as he saw his concerned face. 

“Is this safe? I read it can kill the person if not done perfectly.” Kun asked and seemed ready to take Ten out of the circle. 

Right, old spells were more difficult and could actually kill, what a boomer. 

“I am a powerful and wise witch.” Said the lady without looking wp from her book. “The question is: are your little witch powerful enough not to die?” 

Ten rolled his eyes, he was used to witches being edgy and trying to be scary, he really hated that. 

Apparently, Kun was not used to witches' small talk, because he looked a lot more concerned now and was walking into Ten’s direction. 

“Ten, are you sure?” He asked with so much concern that Ten could cry. “We can find another way, I'm sure.” 

Ten got out of the circle and went to Kun, taking both his hands on his own, giving a little squeeze and looking directly at Kun’s kind and concerned eyes. 

“It’s okay, Kun.” He smiled. “The old hag it’s just being dramatic. And, I am, in fact, a powerful witch.” 

Kun searched for something in his eyes before smiling with his dimples, letting go of Ten’s hands and stepping back. 

“I believe in you.” He said still smiling and Ten felt like he could die right now with so much joy. 

He blushed a little and turn onto his back to go to the middle of the circle and hide his warm cheeks. 

“Now, can we please start?” Her voice sounded really annoyed. 

Ten rolled his eyes and closed it, feeling the magic. 

He started feeling the elements around him, connecting with the core of his own magic, blocking the sound of the witch reading the long ass spell. 

He could feel his body falling to the ground as he was being dragged to his mind, hearing an echo distant sound of what sounded like kun’s voice calling his name. 

He opened his eyes and saw a huge field with some blue grass, really weird if you ask him, the sky was open and with almost no clouds, giving this soft atmosphere. Walking a little he felt dragged to a little shine object he saw on the ground, seeing it was a tiny green stone. 

When he touched, he felt the magic filling him, making him feel so much complete, so much more powerful. He didn’t really believe when people said when they complete the ritual, they feel more connected with magic. He should have. 

He closed his palm inside the stone, closing his eyes and feeling everything around him, feeling lighter than ever and being filled with joy, making him laugh out loud. 

After coming out of the high, the sky started to turn dark, the grass started disappearing and it felt like the place was closing on him. He heard fainted calls of his name, sounding closer and closer with time passing. 

He first felt the hard ground, trying to move his palms and touching some rocks. Then he squished his eyes, feeling his head hurt a little. 

“Ten? Ten? Are you hearing?” He heard Kun’s concerned voice a little beside him. 

He opened his eyes and instantly closed it, feeling his head pound. After a second he opened again and the first thing he saw was Kun’s face looking directly at him with angst and concern, but changing to relief when he saw Ten’s eyes open. 

“Oh my god, you’re alive.” Kun said and lifted Ten’s body so he could hug him. Kun put his face on Ten’s neck and inhaled, tightening his hold. 

“Of course, I am.” He told Kun in a raspy and tired voice, lifting his arms to hold kun back. “I am a powerful witch.” 

“Yes, you are.” Kun said with a happy chuckle before letting Ten of his hold, regretting at the same moment when he saw Ten almost fall again. 

“What’s wrong?” Kun asked the witch whit a frown still holding Ten in his arms. 

“He’s fine, but he is drained and overwhelmed.” She said started to clean her things. “He just needs to rest.” 

Ten tried to get up out of Kun’s hold but his body was too weak to obey, making him crumble in the vampire’s arms again. 

Kun got up with the witch still on his arms, carrying him like a bride to the carriage. 

“Wait,” Ten shouted a little and Kun stopped walking, looking at Ten in confusion. Ten looked at the witch and opened his palm, showing the green stone. “What do I do with this?” 

“It has no power anymore; it was just keeping it for you.” She said and headed to her house. “Next month we start making the spell for the portal, don’t be late.” 

Ten frowned and shrugged, putting his head on Kun’s chest and closing his eyes, he was really tired and was probably falling asleep. 

He felt when Kun put him on the seat, resting Ten’s head on his thighs and running his fingers on the witch’s hair. Then he felt the darkness consuming him and he fell asleep. 

\---------------- 

“You need to put your own magic core to start the spell.” Said the witch when he went for their first section. “So, it will be easier to connect to your time.” 

Ten was in the middle of her house, having just formed a circle with some calvarium woods to keep the magic. In the last month he felt really strongly and caused some minor accidents with his magic, like when he was a child and had no control. 

“When we finish, your vampire is going to take you home and you are going to keep coming monthly to aliment the circle.” 

“Why everything is so slow here.” he whispered to himself in annoyance, even if he couldn’t exactly complain. 

\------------------- 

With four months passed, he was feeling bored. Sure, he had Kun to talk and his papers to draw, has a lot of books on the vampire’s personal library and he could go to the village to eat sweets, but Kun had to work a lot of days and he was alone doing nothing. 

He felt like a trophy husband. 

Actually, he couldn’t be a trophy husband because he and Kun hadn’t kissed even once. It wasn't that he didn’t wanted, he really did, he wanted to kiss him all the time, also wanted to do more than kissing, he didn’t remember the last time he got laid. 

They almost kissed a lot of times after the first, always jolting out of it or running away, mostly Kun. Ten was sulky, he knew the vampire liked him back and wanted him too. 

There was also the development of Ten giving his blood to Kun, it was on a day the vampire was really tired and hadn’t feed in a while. 

Kun snapped at Ten three times that day. Once because of the glass the witch let on the table of the living room. 

“Why are you so messy, oh my lord.” he said with gritted teeth. “Couldn’t you try and keep things clean.” 

Ten was a little bitch and couldn’t let him talk to him like that. “I’m always tidding this place, I'm not messy, this cup was there because I was drinking!” 

“Wherever.” kun said and went to his room, slamming the door. 

The second time it was because Ten was angry drawing, scrubbing strongly in a piece of paper, apparently disturbing the vampire. 

“Oh my god, stop making noise!” He complained coming into Ten’s room and knocking at the door. 

“What?!” Ten screamed and opened the door with a little more force than necessary. “I’m just drawing, are you going to forbid me of this now?” 

“Arrg, you’re so- so, argg.” Kun said and disappeared in a flash. Ten rolled his eyes and went to make more noise on purpose. 

The third time it was the worst, Ten was in the kitchen trying to make some chili with this ancient things when he burned his hand accidently and hit the table, hissing at the pain and making the glasses fall and shatter. 

He looked at the mess and pouted, feeling the pain in his hand and waist. 

“What was that?” Kun came to the kitchen and looked around with his eyes red. “What did you do?” 

“I was just cooking.” Ten mumbled still feeling the pain. “It was an accident.” 

“An accident, really?” Kun spitted and Ten shrunk onto himself, wanting to feel smaller. “Why can’t you do anything right?” 

Ten stared at the ground and felt his heart starting to beat faster, feeling his eyes burn and seeing his tears hit the ground. 

“I can go, if you want. I can leave.” He chocked out and let out a sob. 

“What? No.” He heard Kun say and felt him come close, putting his hand on Ten’s chin and lifting to look at him. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry.” Kun looked pained when he saw the tears on the witch’s face. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I'm sorry, you’re okay, you’re great.” 

Ten let out his sobs and started crying harder, making Kun’s face contorted in pain. He put the witch onto his chest, holding him in place and shooting sweet words on his ear. 

“It’s okay, honey, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Kun said and played with his hair. 

He let his arm go to the smaller waist, taking out immediately when Ten let out a hiss and got out of his hold. It was then that the vampire saw the man’s hand, red and burned. 

“Oh my god, you’re hurt!” Kun said and took Ten in his arms, lifting him up and taking him to the bed on his room. He gently put the witch on the mattress. “Where else are you hurt?” 

“Hand and waist only.” Ten sniffled, having calmed down enough and breathing normally. He looked at Kun and smiled a little. “Hurt my waist when I hit the table because I burnt my hand and it hurts.” 

Ten was starting to cry again and Kun run and came out with a box of emergency supplies, holding the witch’s hand gently and applying something that stings, making him squik and try to take his hand away. 

“I know it hurts, but you need it.” Kun said making small movements on his arm. 

Ten sniffled and payed attention to the vampire, eyeing him to the hair, to the concentrate expression to his hand holding his own. 

“You should kiss it better.” Ten said smiling innocently at Kun, who catch his gaze and let out a little chuckle. “What?” 

“You’re impossible, do you know that?” Kun said smiling and lifting Ten’s hand to his mouth, giving a little kiss. 

Ten started feeling his stomach crunch with the feeling, letting out a giggle at the action. 

Kun looked at him with so much fondness, Ten wanted to kiss him. “Let me see your waist now.” 

Ten looked at him with mischief, seeing Kun roll his eyes and smile. “You want to see me shirtless, don’t you?” 

Kun started to laugh a little. “Ten, please.” 

“You even said please.” Ten mocked and took off his shirt, seeing Kun’s gaze on his body, his eyes redder than ever, but this time it didn’t go back to black, instead, stayed red for a good minute. 

He saw the vampire licking his lips as he eyed Ten’s plain stomach, the muscles of his dance a little visible, making him feel bold. 

The witch contracted a little, making the vampire shake his head and start to pick some bandages to cover the hurt purple area. 

“Liked what you saw?” Ten asked with a smirk when the vampire started to bandage him. 

Kun let out a shaky breath and looked Ten straight in the eyes. “Very much, would like it more if you weren’t hurt.” 

He had this little found and soft expression on his face that made Ten smile softly in return. “Sorry. But you’ve been snappy all day, what’s wrong? And please don’t lie.” 

Kun seemed to debate with himself for a while until he sighed and cleaned the supplies, putting the box away and sitting with Ten at the bed. 

“I haven’t feed in a while.” He confessed looking ashamed. “I was too busy with work and all my senses are tingling now, on top of being hungry.” 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Ten scolded and Kun lowed his head a little like a kicked puppy. 

Ten scoffed and took the vampire’s chin on his hand, looking gazes. “You can feed from me.” 

“What? No!” Kun jolted and looked alarmed. “I can’t possible do that! You’re, you’re...” 

“Of course, you can!” Ten said and took Kun’s face into his hands looking straight in his red eyes. “I’m offering, I want to, it’s no big deal. And, by the way, witch’s blood is really strong and will keep you feed for longer.” 

Kun looked constipated like he wanted to deny, but then he softened and looked into the witch’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Ten just came close to him and bared his neck, making the vampire inhale strongly and close his eyes. He gently put his hand on Ten’s face and neck, holding in place and making circular movements. 

Kun opened his eyes and stared into the witch’s neck, then closing it and putting his mouth close to the spot. 

Ten could feel the vampire’s breath on his neck, making him feel shivers in his entire body, letting out a shaky breath with excitement. He felt Kun’s tongue lick the spot he wanted to bite and he contained a moan, biting his own lips. 

Then he felt the sharp canines entering his flash, making him hiss a little and grip into the mattress. He then started to feel his blood being sucked out of him, the endorphins kicking in and making him bite his tongue to not let any sound out. 

He felt Kun take his fangs out of his neck and felt the vampire’s lips licking and then kissing the spot. 

When he felt Kun put his head away, he opened his eyes and saw the vampire’s own looking at him already. He was feeling light weighted, dizziness coming to him and making him sleepy. 

Ten started giggling when he felt Kun start to lay him down into the bed and laying down with him, spooning him and letting a kiss into his neck. 

“Thank you.” He heard before he fell asleep. 

It happened twice more, always ending in cuddling, which Ten loved, cause Kun was a great big spoon. They were close to getting to the kisses, he could feel. And he couldn’t wait. 

He was finishing his drawing of Kun, a lot of his drawings were of Kun, also a lot of his drawings were of the flowers in the garden and other from his own head. Point is, he was finishing his drawing of Kun when said mand appeared on his door. 

Ten let out a gasp and closed his sketchbook, looking innocently at the vampire that looked a little confused. 

“Hello, dear vampire, what brings you here today?” He asked and told him to enter the room and sit. 

“Err.” Kun looked a little nervous. “There is these festival in the village tonight to celebrate the spring.” 

“Hum.” Ten said looking at him with interest. He had a little suspicion to where this was going. 

“Would you, I mean, um, would you like to go? With me, I mean, we can go there tonight.” Kun rambled nervously without looking at the smaller direction. 

Ten was silent for a moment, he had to bite his lips to stop him from screeming yes. Kun, concerned with the silence, looked at Ten. 

“Now that you are looking at me.” Ten said and Kun rolled his eyes but started smiling softly. “Yes, I would love to go to the village. With you.” 

Kun’s face lighted up and he let a happy sound come out of his mouth, blushing after. “Great! We’re going tonight.” 

Then he run out of the room, Ten letting out a happy laugh. 

\--------- 

When the night came, Ten came out of his bath to a set of new clothes placed on his bed. This one was much softer and delicate than their normal outfits, looking like something a fairy would use at the court. He saw a little note written with a beautiful handwriting. Kun’s. 

For spring. 

Was all that was written. The witch smiled to himself and started to change. 

Sometime later he went into the leaving room, seeing Kun with a set that looked like his own but with a different color. His was a nice purple and Kun’s was blue. 

The vampire raised his head and stared at Ten, eyeing him from head to tow, a soft smile gracing his features and his dimples full on display. 

“You look beautiful today.” Kun said in a breath and came closer to the witch. 

“Today?” Ten gasped mocking hurt and putting his hand above his chest. “Am I not beautiful?” 

“Of course, you are, sweetheart.” Kun said smiling at him and taking his hand off his chest and holding it. “You are beautiful every day.” 

Ten giggled and squished Kun’s hand that was on his. “Thank you, you are beautiful too.” 

He started to laugh at Kun’s face when he started to blush. 

\----------- 

When they arrived at the center of the village, Ten let out a happy sound as his eyes scanned the beautiful decorations around him. There was lanterns everywhere, all decorated with flower patterns, also with a lot a flower decorating the entire place. 

In the corners there were tables with food and a lot of sweets shaped like flowers, with some musicians playing instruments and people dancing on the middle of the street. 

“It’s beautiful!” He said to Kun who was behind him looking with a found expression at the little witch. “They do that every year?” 

“Yes, they like to celebrate the spring, these lands have a lot of types of flowers that grow every year.” Kun explained and guided Ten to a corner, giving him a sweet that looked like a sunflower. 

Ten giggled, admiring the food and remembering the little spawn of satan he calls his godson Donghyuck, the 19-year-old witch son of his favorite giant Johnny and his husband Taeil. He felt a little nostalgic remembering him, but not matter how much he missed his friends and the kids, he was really happy right now, with Kun. 

He turned around when he felt the vampire tap his shoulder, haven’t even notice him leaving his side. Kun had a wide smile and was hiding something on his back. 

Ten eyed him and raised his eyebrow. “What it is?” 

“Close your eyes.” Kun said showing his cute dimples that Ten poked. “Ten!” 

Ten laughed and closed his eyes, standing his hands. He felt something being dropped and opened his eyes, gasping as he saw the red rose that the vampire gave him. 

“Oh my, thank you.” he said as he smelled the rose, he looked at Kun and saw his ears a little red. “Do you know what this flower means, honey?” 

Kun started shuttering and blushing. “NO! It's pretty! Here, let me put in your hair.” 

Kun took the red rose from his hands and put on Ten’s hair, placing on the witch’s ear. Ten casted a quick spell so it wouldn’t fall, smiling and giving Kun’s cheek a kiss. 

“Como on, let’s dance.” He took Kun’s hand (he was still blushing from the kiss), guiding him to the middle of the street. 

“Oh, no. I don’t know how to dance.” Kun stopped and pulled his hand. He smiled kindly and pushed Ten to the people dance. “Go, I will wait here.” 

Ten stopped a little and hesitated, but decided to go and start to dance. 

He hasn’t danced in so much time, he missed. Dancing was like another language for him, one he could easily talk. It made him free and joyful, it made him feel lighted up, like his own magic. 

While dancing, he let the magic dance with him, the elements circling the place and the flowers heating their own magic, it was what he was made for. 

While dancing he opened his eyes, searching for Kun on the crow and finding him seated at a chair and looking at him in wonder, like Ten was the most precious thing there. 

The witch went to the vampire, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, ignoring the others protests. He took boot Kun’s hands and put on himself, hands on his waist. 

He started to move and guide the other one with the soft but happy music they were playing. Anyone who looked their way would forget as soon as they looked away thanks to the spell he casted, he didn’t want to be burned in a fire. 

He kept his eyes on Kun’s, smiling until his cheeks hurt, he felt so much joy at that moment he could screen. Kun looked the same way, a look of wonder and fondness as he stared back at the witch. 

They kept getting close until their foreheads touched, Ten looking up a little to the vampire’s eyes as they stopped dancing. 

“Como on, there is something more to do.” Kun said smiling and guiding Ten with his hand on his. 

They went to a little spot on the huge field, that were also lighted with the pretty lanterns. 

“Here.” Kun said taking something out of his pocked. Ten looked closer and saw a little seed. “It’s a common activity at the festival to plant a tree or a flower on the field.” 

“That’s really corny.” Ten commented but smiled. “Let’s do it.” 

They put the little tree seed on the little hole they made on the ground, burying it after. When Kun was going to stand up Ten held his hand and put him to the ground with him. 

“Here.” Ten took both his hands and placed on the ground with his own. “I’m going to use magic to make sure the tree lives forever and no one cut it.” 

Kun looked amazed and had this happy wonderful look on his face, as is this was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Ten started to let the magic get out of himself and pass through Kun’s own hand so it could also reach the tiny seed that was going to grow beautiful and strong. He felt his own core being shared with the plant, also protecting it. 

“Done.” He said and opened his eyes to find Kun’s looking at him with amazement. 

\---------------- 

When they arrived home neither of them was tired. Kun never get tired anyway but he likes sleeping too. They decided to stay a little out on the couch, the candles illuminating the place. They were happy cuddling without saying anything, just taking in each other's presence. 

“Come here, I'm going to show you something.” Kun said and patted Ten to get up so he could get up too. 

He stood up and held his hand to Ten to take and then guide him to the library. Once they got there, Ten lighted up the candles with his magic, illuminating the space. Kun took him to the corner, that had a piano Ten had seen before but tough was just for decoration. 

He should have known that Kun wasn’t the type of guy to do things just for decoration. 

“Don’t tell me you know how to play.” Ten said as Kun sat and run his fingers on the piano, creating a little sound. “What a prince.” 

“Shut up.” Kun said before starting to play. 

Ten didn’t know what song was this, didn’t know if was Kun’s or something famous, but it sounded beautiful. 

It was like Kun was connected to the sounds and the piano, as if was another extension of himself. Ten could relate very much with it. The vampire looked really soft and hot at the same time and he decided that he was going to kiss him tonight. 

After Kun finished the song and looked up at him, Ten had his eyes wet with emotion. He rushed to where the taller was and sat on his lap, putting his arms around his neck. 

Kun froze and stared at Ten’s eyes and lips, going up and down, before putting his arms around his waist. 

Ten leaned dawn keeping eye contact until his breath was ghosting the other lips, making him close his eyes and lean in to kiss him. 

Kun’s lips were so soft, Ten tough as he moved against it. He wanted to kiss forever. He felt the vampire start to reciprocate the kiss, letting light kisses on his mouth. He smirked and pinched Kun’s stomach, causing him to squeak and open his mouth, Ten putting his tongue inside. 

He felt Kun let a gasp at the intrusion before he started to lick Ten’s mouth with his own tongue, going to every corner of the witch’s mouth and sucking his tongue. Ten let out a little moan as they kept kissing, his hands starting to pull on the taller hair. 

Kun moved his hands out of his waist to his back, pressing them closer as the noises started to fill the room. 

Ten gripped his hair and started grinding dawn on the other’s lap, eliding a moan from the vampire, who held him even closer and bucked his hips too. As they parted to get air (Ten), they stared into each other's eyes with heavy breaths. 

“I know what the flower mean.” Kun said with heavy breaths as he held him closer. 

“I know too.” Ten, equally out of breath, said and smiled, giving the other a peck on the right dimple. “And I feel like that. Do you?” 

“Yes, you have no idea.” Kun said and kissed him again. 

Ten pulled out of the kiss and started to go down on the other’s neck, licking the whole part and hearing Kun’s moan. He started to let mouthed kisses and then sucked on, making the other move his hips and let out a wine. 

The witch took one of the hands that were on his back and guided it to his ass, giving a little squeeze and moaning on Kun’s neck. The vampire took the bait and put the other hand down, holding his ass and griping strongly. 

Ten let out a loud moan when Kun decided to take one of his hand of his clothed ass and put inside his pants, griping his ass cheek and getting closer to his hole. He started to make more noises as he kissed the vampire’s collarbones and start to grind his hips on his already hardness. 

He stood out from the other’s lap and pulled him up, taking his shirt in one movement and doing the same to the taller one. He let his eyes wonder to the others toned chest and stomach, before putting his hand on him, tracing a nipple with his fingers, hearing the others wine, and tracing his stomach with his hand until it was inside the others trousers. 

He let out a little giggle when he heard the other loud moan, before the vampire took him on his arms, bridal style and looked at him. 

“We’re should go to the room.” Kun said panting and kissing the other’s mouth. 

“Yours.” Ten breathed and pinched the vampire’s nipple with his finger. 

With a flash he was lying on the mattress, Kun crawling on top of him and capturing his lips again. 

\-------- 

He woke up to the sunlight passing through the windows and illuminating the room. He felt arms around him, holding him in place and started to smile as he remembered what happened. 

He was clean, so the other probably took care of him before joining him for cuddles, putting the mattress on them. 

He couldn’t remember feeling so good after sex, his old two partners were assholes and his one-night stands didn’t stay for cuddles, which was great by the way. But he felt happy now, it was completely different sleeping with someone you have feelings, someone you are sure you’re starting to love. 

The feeling scared him before, but now it made him feel happy, like all the weight was lifted out of his chest. He turned around and saw the other still sleeping. He giggled a little and started to admire his features. He was beautiful, he wanted to wake up like this forever. 

Then he felt the arms around him trigger and smiled, seeing Kun’s eyes opening and holding his gaze, before hugging him and starting to laugh, nodding his nose on the witch's neck and kissing it, pulling a deep laugh out of the smaller chest. 

“Morning.” Kun said with a raspy voice as they stopped laughing. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Hum.” Ten made a sound and smiled, pocking the other’s cheeks. “Great. Sore, but great.” 

The vampire giggled a little with blushing cheeks and hugged the small one tighter, leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

\-------------- 

They were on their way back from their monthly visit at the old hag when Kun sat straighter, startled at something and then made the horses stop abruptly. 

“Kun, what’s wrong?” Ten asked following him outside the vehicle, gasping as he saw the flames rising up on one construction. “Oh my god.” 

They started running towards it, seeing people running in the streets, a lot of them carrying pots with water to try and contain the fire. 

“It looks like it’s on just one side of the place.” Kun said as they came closer to some kid crying and some nuns trying to calm them down. “What happened?” 

“The orphanage started to burn suddenly!” One of the nuns said as she was holding a crying little girl. “There are still two kids there!” 

Ten and Kun shared a look before running to the place, heavy smoke coming out of the orphanage as it burned. 

“Stay.” Ten said to Kun, who was ready to protest and go with him when he started again in rushed whispers. “You’re a vampire, if you burn, you die!” 

“I’m not letting you inside alone!” Kun said exasperated, but Ten stopped him and put his hand on the vampire's face. 

“I’m a witch, I will be okay. Trust me.” He said looking at his lover’s eyes. Kun’s eyes softened but remained concerned as he stood back and run to start putting water with the others. 

Ten entered the building and started to cough, heavy smoke turning his lungs on fire. He catches a spell to protect him from the fire and entered deeper trying to find any trace of the kids. 

He closed his eyes and tried to feel the energy of other human beings, following the heat without opening his eyes until very deep in the place where the fire is stronger. 

He catches his spell again to make it stronger before entering the rests of a room, inside being two little kids. 

The thing was, one of them, probably 3 or 4, was holding a baby in his arms, his skin glowing red but not looking like burns, looking like the fire was eviting him. 

He’s a dragon, Ten realized with surprise. Of course, at this time people were putting supernatural kid with normal humans, they probably didn’t change the law yet, dam you, head of the supernatural world. 

The baby is screaming but holding on the other one for dear life, the kid with his eyes closed and tears coming out of his little eyes. 

Ten starts to cough and come close to the boys, making the older one scold and start screaming, holding the baby and trying to shield him. 

“NO! No take Yangie!” The boy screamed and the fire start to grow more, the roof almost falling. “Go away!” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I'm not going to take him from you.” Ten start with a soft voice, putting his hands on a surrender pose. “I just want to take you two out of the fire.” 

The boy looks conflicted, probably don’t want to believe the adult. 

“I promise I'm not going to take him from you.” Ten keeps talking and walking closer until he is crouched at their level. 

The kid looked like he was going to cry again and scream to him to stay away, but he loses his hold on the baby and gives him to Ten. 

The baby is really small, he held him in one arm and with the other he took the toddler and putted both heads to his chest. He kept casting the same protection spell, trying to keep the smoke out of their little lungs and trying to keep the place standing until they left. 

He goes walking and conjuring water spells, finishing the flames, as he passes, only letting the ones at the front so that people can stop it. 

He finally finds the exit and start to cough as soon as he is outside, holding to the boys on his arms firmly. 

He feels his lover’s hand taking him away from the building and sitting him at the ground, trying to make him lose his hold on the babies. 

“Ten, it’s okay, let them go, we have to check on them and you.” Kun says brushing his hair. 

Ten opens his eyes and let go of the babies a little, almost being crashed by other two boys that run into the ones in his arms. 

“Yangie, Jun, you okay?” Said one of the boys with soft eyes, also filled with tears. The other one, who have the biggest eyes Ten ever saw, was holding into his hand and with the other checking on the other two. 

“Fine.” The little dragon said still holding the baby on his arms. “No take Yangie.” 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Kun crouched to their height and smiled kindly at them. “What’s your guys names?” 

The three boys look at one another, the baby still hiding his head on the dragon’s chest. 

“You can trust him too, sweetie.” Ten said huffing the dragon’s hair. The toddler looks at him for a minute before nodding to the others. 

“Dejun.” the little dragon says with a tiny voice. He points to the other two who looked like his age. “Guanheng.” the one with the pretty eyes, “Xuxi.” The one with the big eyes. 

Then Dejun points at the baby hiding in his arms. “YangYang.” 

Ten and Kun look at each other, communicating. 

“You guys have really pretty names.” Kun tells them and gives each of them a forehead kiss. 

Ten puts his mouth close to Kun’s ear and cast a silent spell, quickly explaining that the tiny boy is a dragon and probably started the fire on accident, also telling him about what he said about not taking the baby away from him. 

“I told the consul that they can’t keep putting supernatural kids in mundane orphanages.” Kun said under his breath with angry before smiling as Ten takes off his spell. 

“Why don’t you stay with Ten here, I'm getting water.” He said to the kids who nodded before heading out to the nuns. 

“Dejun,” Ten start, taking the kids and the other attention. “Could you tell me who wanted to take YangYang?” 

The kids are silent for a moment, Ten afraid that Dejun was going to start another havoc with his emotions, but then he starts. 

“Sister Ling say they take Yangie because he makes things break.” He said and looked closed to tears. The baby on his arms seemed to fall asleep after crying so much, Ten wants to take him in his arms, but know they won’t let him. 

“How he breaks things, honey?” Seeing his hesitation, he continues. “I’m not going to take him away.” 

“He breaks things without touching.” The kid with the pretty eyes, Guanheng, answers, looking at Ten’s eyes and then down. 

Ten’s head start to think, how are the odds of they putting more than one supernatural kid in the same human place. They are a bunch of idiots, it’s what they are. He closes his eyes and try to feel the magic around him. He gasps as he feels the magic radiating from the baby. 

He sees Kun coming back with a scrod on his pretty face, bringing water for the kids. 

“Here.” He gives Ten a cup after making the kids drink water. 

Kun looked at him and he knew that he needed the silent spell again. 

“They wanted to put the kid, YangYang, on a different orphanage.” Kun said angry. “Said the other three were too much trouble and they didn’t need another one. Looks like Dejun got mad and started the fire without knowing.” 

Ten felt angry grow inside of him like he didn’t in a long time, these tiny babies, who didn’t nothing wrong, suffering because of idiotic people. 

“I doubt he even knows what he is.” Ten said and held Kuns hand, the vampire hummed. “YangYang it’s a witch.” 

Kun gasped and looked at the little baby, cooing when saw the other three waking him up to make him drink water. 

“Make a chek on them, please. To see if they’re okay.” Kun asked Ten without taking his eyes from the toddles. 

Ten did, letting his magic go inside the four kids, sensing nothing wrong, except a little bit of smoke on YangYang, that he procced to erased from the baby witch’s lungs. 

“They’re okay.” Ten said and squished his lover’s hand and scowled. “What are we going to do with them? I’m not giving them to that people.” 

“Yeah, that’s out of question.” Kun agreed. “We could house them; I will send a message to some people from the consul and wait for them to do what they have to do.” 

It sounded like a plan, their house was really big, money was not a problem and they knew a lot about their kind, they could take care of them for now. He ignored the tiny voice in his head saying that he probably wouldn’t want to give them away. 

\-------- 

Convincing the kids that they would be safe and most importantly for them, together, with them was a hard task. They were used to people lying to them and were skeptical, but they also were too young to hold on their plan for too long, which made Ten and Kun hold their tears, because with the people they were with, they would keep trusting and breaking. 

But they were with them now and they would make sure these tiny cute kids were going to be safe and loved. 

First, Kun went back to that place to take the kids papers, bewitching everyone to make them become the official parents and then erasing their memories of the kids and them. 

As they found a little later in their papers, not only Dejun and Yangyang were supernatural, but the twins (they found out Guanheng and Xuxi were twins) were werewolves. This fact only added to the list of things Kun was going to put on his message to some assholes. 

“Wow.” Xuxi said as Kun let him down of his arms, jumping a little from side to side on the living room. “This place is big!” 

If they haven’t known already that Xuxi was a werewolf, they would probably have guesses when they saw the boy being an overexcited puppy. The boy radiated warm and excitement, which made the two adults coo. 

“Yeah, we’re going to stay here?” Guanheng, Ten realized, was as much as bright and excited as his twin, except maybe a little shy. He asked to be putted down by Kun as well walking in the place. 

“Yes, baby.” Ten said to them as he placed Dejun and YangYang on the couch, patting their heads. “You’re going to have your own rooms too!” 

Dejun looked at him with his tiny and sharp eyes that really remained Ten of a dragon, looking hopeful. Ten’s heart hurt a little but he smiled. “Can we sleep together?” 

Ten and Kun exchanged looks, they knew where this question was coming from, being expecting it. Of course, they wouldn’t want to be away from one another, especially after the traumatic event of the fire. 

“Yeah, you can.” Kun told them softly before going to Ten and holding his hand. “So, my name is Kun and this is Ten. You guys can call us Ge. Also, we-um- we're a couple.” 

The kids watched without blinking until they shrugged and YangYang let a little snore. 

“Well, it went better than I thought.” Ten said. “you should stay with them and start making their room while I'm going to the village buy clothes and other things.” 

“Sure.” Kun said while taking him to the kitchen and giving him a little bag of coins. “After you come back, we bath them and put some food on them.” 

Ten kissed him on the lips before going out to the village. 

\------------ 

As it turned out, Yangyang was also a very active two-year-old baby, his tendency of breaking things was nothing more than high energy and early magic. The only kid that was calm was Dejun, but he was also very bright spirited and funny. Guanheng was Ten’s little boy, he had the same quirks Ten had and it was so sweet, it was like he was his blood son. Xuxi, on the other hand, was the funniest kid Ten ever saw, he was the little happy pill they needed. 

Ten was with Yangyang, trying to joilt his magic and control like his parents use to do to him when he was a kid. Being his little witch, Ten felt proud every time the baby even breather on his direction. 

“Play!” The baby said with a giggle as he pointed to Ten. “Want Play!” 

“We will!” Ten kissed his head and blow a raspberry on his cheeks, making Yang laugh. “First, hand!” 

Yang put his hand on the adult’s big one started to say some gibberish, causing Ten to coo and want to take pictures. 

He could actually, when he came, his phone was intact, but with no way of charging, Ten let it off for special occasions. This was definitely one, as it was with the big amount of pictures he already had of the other three. 

Kun didn’t know yet about his phone, not that he would know what it was, but Ten had being taking pictures of his lovers secretly, a lot of pictures of him with the kids, the kids with each other and of himself with the kids. 

He could proudly say that he had an amount of 500+ pictures and the phone had 89% of battery left. (Maybe he used a little magic to charge a little, but he couldn’t use mush to not lose the pictures.) 

He took a lot of pictures of himself and Yangyang at the moment, he even took one of the baby kissing his cheek! Then he turned off his phone and hide it again. 

“Da-da!” he heard Yangyang say and turned around with a surprised face, did he heard correctly? “Da-da!” 

Ten’s eyes started to fill with water, coming to his baby and holding him to his chest. 

“I am dada, baby?” He chocked out. 

Yangyang smiled and started giggling and pointing to Ten. “Dada!” 

That’s when Ten started laughing and crying at the same time that he lifted his baby up and down in the air. 

“Oh my god, my little witch, my little sheep.” Ten said and kissed his baby face. “I love you!” 

Kun found him laughing and dancing in the house some hours after, Ten having put the baby to sleep after feeding him. 

The vampire entered the house with the three toddles that ran off to Ten’s feet, talking about all the things they did at the village. 

Ten could not be happier, he listened to each story and then started kissing their little heads, throwing them into the air and down with happiness. 

Kun watched the scene with joy and a smile on his face, then going upstairs and bringing their baby, joining the play. 

That was the first time Ten took his phone and took various pictures of them together, fogging their eyes so they don’t see the device. 

Later that night, as Ten and Kun were laying on bed, skin on skin after Kun feeding off him while they had sex, he told his lover what happened. 

“Yangie called me dada.” He said steel feeling emotional. 

Kun let out a gasp and started to complain that he wanted it too, then laughing and kissing his boy. 

“I don’t want them to go.” Ten confessed after a while. “I want to be their dad. I want them.” 

“Me too, oh my god, me too.” Kun said and hugged his lover. “I was afraid I was the only one.” 

“We’re keeping them.” ten said looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “We’re their parents.” 

They started kissing, Ten going on top of Kun. After a while he broke the kiss. 

“I love you.” He said for the first time, something he knew for a while. The look of pure happiness on Kun’s face was going to stay on his memory forever. 

“I love you.” the vampire said while caressing the witch’s face. “So much.” 

When they went to sleep that night, both had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

\------- 

Before they realized, a year with the kids had passed, after Yangyang called Ten dada and the other day Kun Baba (which Kun spent the entire night crying with joy), the other kids soon followed and started to refer them as their parents, which they are. 

“Dada, can I have an apple?” His little sweet Guanheng asked him one morning while they were out in the garden. Ten almost started crying again and gave his sweet little baby a lot of kisses and his apple. 

“I love you, my little boy.” He said and took the 3-years-old into his arms. 

“Love you too, dada.” he said and Ten had to hide his face on the boy’s hair to cry. 

Dejun and Xuxi called Kun first, Ten finding his boyfriend with the two on his arms and a big smile on his sleeping face. 

“Hey dada, want to play?” Little Xuxi asked him when he was drawing on his and Kun’s room. (Now he also liked to draw his kids, his third sketchbook almost filled.) 

Ten almost ruined his draw with his jolt and went to pick Xuxi up, the boy screaming in happiness. 

“What do you want to play, my little puppy?” Ten asked as he chased Xuxi around the house. 

The last one, but definitely not less important or emotional, to refer him as a parent was Dejun, sweet tiny Dejun. Probably was because the boy wasn’t as talkative as the others, but yeah. 

“Uhm.” Ten heard the sound of his baby on the door of his kids room while he cleaned, (Kun had cleaned the day before therefore it was his time). 

Dejun was on the door, looking at him with his little head to the side and his pretty sharp eyes focused. 

“Yes, baby?” Ten asked and went to him, staying on his little height. 

“Dada, what’s your favorite color?” His baby asked focused and as if he was asking something very important. 

For the fourth time in less than a month he found himself wanting to cry because of his babies. He looked at his baby dragon and hugged him. 

“I like a lot of colors.” He said and Dejun frowned. “But today I like red!” 

“Okay!” His son let a tiny happy giggle and run out of the room to do whatever. Ten did start to scream on his pillow that time. 

Now, with three of his sons being four and one being three, he was happier than ever. It looked like the kids forgot about the fire and about the orphanage they used to live. 

Kun said it was expected, they were too young to keep that memory, specially Yangyang. 

With the time passing, Ten and Kun started to delay their journeys to the witch, until it stopped. They didn’t have to say explicitly that Ten, even if he missed his life and missed his friends and family, wasn’t going to complete the portal. He would see them anyway when he reached time. 

He considered asking to take his family to the future with him, but knowing magic, the chances weren’t really high. So, he decided to stay, he was home. 

\----------- 

It was the time for the twin's birthday. Ten made Kun agree to making what would be closer to a birthday party, a cake, some decorations and sweets. Kun didn’t got why, as birthday parties weren’t a thing in that century, but, well. 

They were both turning five, Dejun having turned five just some time before. They were already so big, they had already they own little opinions and hobbies, it made Ten proud and nostalgic. 

That's probably what Taeyong felt when he came to Ten crying about all of his babies growing up. Karma is really a bitch. 

Their birthday, like Dejun’s, was going to be only for them, as they didn’t really talk with the humans at the village. At that occasion, Ten took a lot of pictures of their babies and his boyfriend, even making a cover for his phone. Kun tough he was walking holding a box of nothing. He even got new family photos of the six of them! 

Now it was another opportunity for it and Yangyang’s fourth birthday would be another. His phone was now at 60% and he was getting more cautious with the battery. 

As he saw Kun baking, he couldn’t stop himself from getting behind him and holding his vampire, blowing air into his neck. 

“Ten!” Kun chuckled and blew him a kiss. “Stop distracting me and go tell the kid to get ready.” 

With a kiss on Kun’s cheek, he went to the boy’s room, finding them in a mess of toys. Apparently, they were really excited about their new presents. 

“What is going on here?” he asked with his hand on his waist in a typical parent way. 

The boys all started to talk at the same time, except YangYang, the little menace, who was laughing. 

“We were playing, dada!” Guanheng said with excitement as he jumped and hugged his dad, looking at him with the cutest face. 

“Yeah, we’re dragons!” Xuxi exclaimed while pretending to blow fire. 

He and Kun were waiting for the kids to be a little older to tell them what they were and start to try their powers. He also didn’t want to tell them that the only dragon on their house was Dejun. Sweet tiny Dejun. 

Kun liked to tease him and say that Dejun was going to have his height and be tiny forever. Ten also liked to shove his lover away every time. 

YangYang came holding Dejun’s hand to join Xuxi and Guanheng into hugging their dad, forcing Ten to sit on the ground. 

“Hi, dada.” Said his little dragon giggling as he joined the hug. 

“Hi, babies.” He kissed each head. “It’s time for the bath and getting ready to eat cake!” 

They all started screaming and jumping and throwing their clothes away and started to head to the bathroom, Ten following them so they wouldn’t get hurt. 

\------------- 

The very first time Ten and Kun took their kids to the tree they planted, was when they were five and six. Kun had made a little picnic basket and they headed to the field, where their little tree was growing. 

Right now it wasn’t really big, but it was already a little taller than the boys. 

“Well, see this tree.” Kun said to their babies as they were all around what was once a little seed. “Dada and I planted when we kissed for the first time.” 

Ten giggled and then smirked at his lover when the kids weren’t looking. Kun sent him a warning stare, mouthing a behave. Ten just put on his best innocent look and the vampire rolled his eyes with fondness. 

“It’s the tree going to grow really big, baba?” Asked Dejun looking at them and attracting the other three attentions. 

“Yes, baby, it will be very big and beautiful.” He said and crouched to their height. Ten booped all their noses. “Like you guys!” 

“Yes! We’re going to be taller than the tree!” Yangyang shouted. 

Kun raised his eyebrows at Ten, and Ten looked at him as if daring him to say something about his height. 

“Yes! Taller than baba and dada too!” Xuxi said and started to jump up and down. 

“Careful baby. And I'm sure you are going to be taller than your dada.” Kun said and looked at them with a mocking smile. 

Ten squished his eyes at him and started to chase him and trickle him. 

“Como on, babies, trickle baba!” Ten screamed and the kid came and fell on top of their parents, making everyone laugh. 

After a while with them eating and playing, Ten made their kids hold the tree, him and Kun doing the same as he channeled his magic and his youngest son and made it past everyone so the tree would have their core. 

\------------- 

Their kids were six and seven when he and Kun started to call each other husband. It was something that was on the back of Ten’s mind for a while. His friends were right, considering your partner your husband was a really nice sensation. A piece of paper making it official was nice and Ten wanted to do it one day, but being without the paper was also great. 

It was on a normal day when Ten took one red rose and one of his favorite drawings of his lover and entered the room Kun was with the kids. 

Ten went to where he was and dropped to his kneed, rose and the paper hid behind him. Kun eyes were really large, starting at him with surprise. 

“Quian Kun,” He started looking directly into the love of his life. “I was drowned to you the very first moment a met you. After a while I realized how deeply in love with you I was, I am. You showed me so much love and care, you made me feel complete for the first time in my life.” By now he was trying to stop his tears, his lovers trying to hold his own tears. “You made me feel at home, you are my home, you and the kids are the reason of my happiness and I couldn’t want more.” 

He then took the flower and the drawing and show his hands. “Do you want to be my husband forever?” 

Kun took the two items from Ten’s hands, his own hands shaking as he saw the drawing of when Ten first had his fist sketchbook, tears coming down his face as the biggest smile ever was evident. 

“Yes! Of course, i want to be your husband, silly!” Kun exclaimed and dropped to his knees to kiss his future husband. They kissed and then hugged, the strongest hugg they ever had. They only broke the hug when they heard the happy yells of their kids who watched everything. 

“Come here, little pests.” Ten said as he opened one arm to them to join their hug. 

He could not let that moment pass, he made everyone promise to close their eyes as he got his phone and took photos of them hugging on the ground. 

\----------- 

They didn’t have a ceremony, as it didn’t exist, but they wearied fancy clothes and made a cake and decorated their garden. 

They also exchanged rings. Ten took the little green stone he got when he became a fully witch and had it made into a ring, so he could give Kun. 

Kun went to make a ring, having it designed himself and it turned off as a beautiful golden ring with home craved inside. 

They went to the garden and Ten hid his phone and made it take pictures as he wanted, getting the moment saved. 

He and Kun started to put rings on each other's fingers, holding their tears. 

“You had your speech, now it’s my turn.” Said Kun when they were both wearing their rings. “I knew you were going to be special since I saw you dramatically on the ground winning.” 

Ten chuckled and the kids giggled. 

“I was so lonely back them, only me in a big house. You brought so much joy into my life, you made our house into a home, you made my life into something bright and joyful. You also gave me my four little sunshines, each of them making our lives righter and happier. I could never thank you enough for making me the happiest person in this earth.” 

Kun then held Ten’s face on his hands and stared into his soul. “I love you.” 

Ten then kissed him, after saying his I love yous a hundred times with the kids claps at the back and his phone taking pictures. 

\--------------- 

“So, dad,” Xuxi asked Ten when they were both walking to the village to buy food. “If I'm a werewolf, can I turn into a big wolf?” 

He and Kun had explained to their kids, now nine and ten, last week that they were all something special and extraordinary. And while they focused into the good part, they also explained how they couldn’t tell any human about it and how they have to be double careful. 

“Well, my baby.” Ten started and ignored the ‘not a baby anymore, dad!’ his sons liked to remain him. “You can only do it when you are older than 21. If you do it now you would be tiny forever!” 

Not that he was tiny, Xuxi was the tallest of his babies and he was only ten years old and already almost Ten’s height. He missed when he could hold his babies on his arms. 

Xuxi gasped, turning to look at his dad. “I don’t want to be tiny! I will be taller than everyone!” 

He probably was, Ten tough, he was going to be taller then everyone in his household for sure. 

“Yes, you will, baby.” Ten guided him to a tiny shop. "Now help me pick some grapes.” 

The easiest to train for him was Yangyang, his little witch. He and Ten’s power functioned the same and he could pass all his knowledge to him. His baby could already make so many spells, his favorite right now was to change his hair color. Kun had sat with him and said that he couldn’t do that outside their house, saying it wasn't natural to humans. 

Ten didn’t told them that at his time, he had so many hair colors and they would be free to do it too in the furure. 

His little (not anymore) Guanheng didn't really want to grow taller than everyone, or play an instrument like some of his brothers. What he wanted, and Ten had to stop himself from crying with joy every time he remembers, was to dance. 

Imagine his surprise when sweet little eight-years-old Guanheng came to his dad and asked him to teach him how to dance. 

Now, Ten didn’t push it down their kids troths, he wanted them to have their own thing, but his son said that he always tough his dancing was wonderful and wanted to do it too. 

It was a magical time, every time he saw one of his kids doing something they enjoyed so much. 

Kun had laughed when Ten started chocking in sobs telling him about their baby wanting to dance, but Ten got to have his revenge when Kun came after Dejun wanted to play piano (and guitar too.) and Yangyang wanted to play violin. 

The same chocked joy filling sob they both had at the same time when Xuxi appeared with a cake he baked himself. It was really good, mind him. They also felt extremely proud when all of their kids started learning all these new languages. 

Dejun and Guanheng got three languages, korean, english and mandarin. Xuxi picked these and one more, that made Ten start to cry and hug him, Thai. The baby of the family surprised everyone when he picked german, self-learning from books. 

He and Kun were cuddling at the living room, the vampire brushing his hand on the witch’s hair while Ten was reading some ancient book he found about sirens. He toughs this was a really old-fashioned way to describe the sea creatures. But well, this century it’s slow. 

Kun was starting to pinch his cheeks to distract him from the book when Xuxi entered the room. 

“Hello baba, hi dad.” He said as he stood in front of them and looked at Ten and spoke in Thai. “What’s for dinner?” 

Ten gasped and got up, almost elbowing Kun in the ribs. 

“You’re speaking Thai?” He asked as he felt his eyes burn a little. He felt his husband’s hand draw circles on his back. 

“No much.” Xuxi said in mandarin, he looked a little nervous. “I could only learn the basics with a book.” 

“That’s still really impressive, baby.” Said Kun as he stood and ruffled his son’s hair, who beamed and giggled. 

“Dad,” He started and Ten smiled at him. “Can you teach me?” 

Oh god, it’s happening! 

“Of course, baby, I would even teach you to burn cities if you asked!” Ten said beaming and hugging his son. 

“Ten!” Kun gasped behind him. “Don’t listen to him, honey. Burning cities it’s bad.” 

Now their household was filled with chatter on multiple languages, not one single dinner without them mixing their idiom. 

\-------- 

The boys were 13 and 14 when Dejun got sick for the first time. They were at a time that every time Kun and Ten had to go out, the witch would cast a spell to make them look older. 

They were considering moving to another country, maybe Korea, as they all already spoke the language. 

Thing is, Dejun was a dragon, his immune system was great and he never had got sick before. 

“It’s the puberty.” Kun explained to him as they watched Dejun sleeping. “His body it’s changing and getting ready for him to shift.” 

“No! He’s a baby!” Ten said with denial. He knew his boys would turn into adults soon, but he would always see them as babies. 

“Ten, please.” Kun said amused and took his husband’s hand. “He probably will be sick once or twice more.” 

And he did. Three months after the first time, Dejun was in bed again. 

“Argg.” Dejun wined as he closed his eyes. “Am I going to die? I feel like I'm going to die.” 

Guanheng looked at Ten with concern. “Is he going to die?!” 

Ten chuckled as he entered the room and put the potion he made on the bedstead. He was a fucking witch, making potions was on his dormain. 

“Of course not, he’s not going to die, honey.” He huffed Guanheng’s hair and gave a kiss to his head. “He is just being dramatic.” 

“I’m in pain!” Dejun grunted and sat on the bed. “You can’t make fun of me sick!” 

Ten let out a laugh as he helped his son drink the green liquid, his face turning into a grimace after. 

“It’s kind of bad.” He chuckled as he passed a glass of water. “But you’re going to be fine.” 

\--------- 

His boys were 16 and 17 when it happened, when things get south and bad news came to bite on Ten’s butt. 

He was at the living room preparing his phone to sneak out some pictures of his husband with his sons that were on the master bedroom when it happened. 

He heard frantic knocks at the door, putting his phone on his pocket and running to open it. Outside there was someone he thought he was never going to see again. 

“You? What are you doing here?” He said as the old witch entered the place with something glowing in his hands. 

“What do you think? Your portal is here.” She said annoyed as she pointed to the glow on her hands. 

“No, no. I didn’t complete it. I don’t want it!” He said stepping away from the glow. “I won’t use it.” 

“The portal was going to be complete since you started it for the first time.” She said as she tried to contain it. “It was only going to accelerate the process if you went to our sections. But now it’s done and you have to use it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was going to complete even if I didn’t do anything?” He asked with anger. 

“Why would you not want to go home?” 

“I am home!” He screamed and started to feel his eyes burn. 

“What’s happening here?” Kun appeared and went to Ten’s side. “What’s this thing?” 

“If you don’t use it, it will tear out half of the village!” The woman said as the glow grew. 

Kun looked pained at Ten, who was trying to take deep breaths. 

“We could evacuate the people.” Ten tried and looked at Kun who nodded and took his hand, squeezing. “We can rebuild their houses after.” 

“Dad?” He heard Yangyang’s voice and looked at him at the corner of the room. 

“Go to your room, baby. We're solving something.” He said kindly and his son hesitated a little before going. 

“If you don’t use it right now, not only it will tear this place apart, it will also kill you.” She said and Kun gasped at his side. “It’s your own energy imploding, you will die!” 

Ten felt tears streaming down his face as he looked at his husband. Kun was crying too, looking lost and hopeless. 

He took his husband on his arms, kissing him with passion until he heard the witch’s cry. 

“I love you, so much.” He said as he put his forehead on his husband’s. “Take care of the kids, tell them I love them too.” 

Kun let out a sob and started crying more. “I love you; I love you. We will find you.” 

Ten kissed him for the last time before going to where the old woman was letting go of the glow, that started to form a big circle on the air. 

He touched and it glowed more, forming the portal and pulling him in it. He looked behind for the last time and smiled at his husband who had his hand on his mouth to sop his sobs. 

He felt himself being abruptly pulled towards the portal, closing his eyes at the weir sensation. 

When he felt himself relax, he opened his eyes and saw where he was, on Sicheng’s basement, the same place he was before home. 

His eyes started to sting, tears streaming and sobs leaving his mouth as he cried. He dropped to his knees, putting his hands on his chest to try and breathe. 

Every sob made it difficult to inhale air and he was choking on his own tears. 

He wanted to go back, he wanted his husband and his kids. He wanted to be at home, with his family. 

As he kept crying, he started to remember scenes of his life with his family, from when he met his husband to when they got his kids and their final moments. 

He cried so much that he could feel himself get weak until he passed out with tears still streaming down on his face. 

\------------ 

He spent the entire time in China crying laid in bed and refusing to eat anything. After he woke up with Sicheng on his bedside, he started to cry more on the arms of his best friend. 

He did tell his friend he time traveled and that he had a family, but he was too chocked up to give more information, every time he tried he started to sob. Sicheng probably passed the message to their friend group, but he refused to turn on his phone at the moment. 

He tried to find them with his magic, but because of the force of the portal he had to wait some time to access his magic again. 

The only time he ate was when Sicheng forced the food down his throat when he was almost passing out with paleness. 

It was barely a week of him living like that when he decided that he had to start looking. He was in China; he could try looking around and try to access a little bit of magic. 

When he went out, he remembered his tree, the one he could probably still feel it’s energy, even with his magic so low. It was cold outside and he was only wearing a hoodie and jeans, but he honestly didn’t care at the moment. 

He almost passed out some times, tumbling on nothing on his way to where he was feeling the magic. He probably shouldn’t have been using the little bit of magic that he got back, Sicheng did told him that he was too weak to perform any type of spell. 

When he finally saw what he was looking for, he passed the street, some people eyeing him weirdly, as he looked sick. He could not care less. 

Standing close to the big three, he let his hand touch it. It was so big and so wide, really different from how it was the last time he saw it. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the energy pulsing from the tree, he could feel his own magic and his family’s core. He felt his eyes burn and he opened it, the tears coming back. 

He was going to try tracking the magic signature the tree contained, he decided, even if he shouldn’t do it when he was so sick. 

Ten was in the middle of the spell when he heard someone scream behind him. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” Someone screamed and he felt the person coming close to him. “Get out of our tree, I'm going to curse you if...” 

The boy stopped screaming when Ten turned around and looked at him. 

Both let out gasps of surprise, Ten starting to feel more tears on his eyes as he eyed his baby, his youngest son. 

Except he wasn’t a baby anymore. Last week when he saw him, Yangyang was a teenager and now, he looked like he was Ten’s age (the age he appeared). 

“Dad?” His boy asked shacking and stepping closer, as if he was afraid Ten was going to vanish. “It’s you, right?” 

“Yang, my baby.” Ten said starting to sob and stepping closer to his son. 

Yangyang started to cry and ran to Ten, holding him in a tight hug and hiding his face on his dad’s neck. Ten realized that he was smaller than his son, he chuckled between sobs. 

“Dad, dad, oh my god! I found you!” His son was trembling on Ten’s hold, sobbing and weting his dad’s neck. 

Ten started to feel dizzy, losing the hold on his son and feeling his legs give up. 

“Dad?” Yangyang asked and pulled away when he felt Ten’s hold lose. Ten’s vision started to spin and he felt himself being catch by his son’s arms, the last thing he heard was his son’s calls. 

\-------------- 

As he came to his senses again, he realized that he passed out again. Sicheng it’s going to kill him, that’s for sure. He tried feeling where he was, touching the soft mattress he was laid. 

He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too strong and hurt his head. He gruntled and tried again, feeling himself on what it was a room he didn’t know. Ten raised his hand to touch his head, realizing that he was connected to an IV. 

“Ten?” He heard what really sounded like his husband’s voice at his side. 

He closed his eyes and tried to gain his senses. “I’m going crazy.” 

He heard a little wet chuckle at his side and opened his eyes, seeing his husband’s face smiling trough the tears. 

Ten gasped and tried to sit, but his body almost fell if wasn’t for Kun’s hands on him. 

“Careful.” His husband told him as he held him to help him sit. “You’re really weak right now.” 

“Oh my god, it’s you!” Ten let out a happy and wet laugh as he pulled Kun towards him and hugged him. 

He felt his husband’s arms thigh the hold on him, the tears on his neck and the vampire’s inhale, scenting him. 

“I’m sorry.” Ten cried on Kun’s neck. “I’m sorry you had to wait so much. I’m sorry. I totally understand if you found someone else, I'm probably be really sad and heartbroken but your happiness it’s important and I love you and I...” 

“Ten, stop!” Kun stopped his humbling and pulled out of the hold to hold his face and look directly into the witch’s eyes. “You are the love of my life, I would not and could not find someone else. I waited for you for centuries and would do it all again if needed.” 

“You’re such a sap, oh god.” Ten laughed as he sobbed. “I love you so much.” 

Kun held his face and attacked his lips, not wasting time and putting his tongue inside the other’s mouth. They were kissing like starved man, with so much heat and passion, as if the vampire was afraid Ten would disappear if he didn’t touch him. 

They parted with heavy breaths, Kun holding his face in his hand and looking at him with love and joy. 

“I missed you so much.” He said and held him in his arms again, kissing all the witch’s face. Ten started giggling at the affection. 

They were disturbed by knocks on the door, his husband letting out a chuckle but not letting him out of his arms. 

“Come in.” The vampire said and the door opened slowly, revealing four wide eyed faces. 

Ten felt his eyes sting again, his babies were all grown up. Xuxi was standing taller than all of them, his handsome face with a big smile. His Guanheng was on his side, looking so happy with his pretty eyes shining. 

Dejun was a little behind, his tears already streaming down his pretty face. Yangyang was the first to enter the room and hug Ten with a loud cry, the other three soon joining them on the bed. 

Ten felt so much joy, in the arms of his husband and their son’s. His forever babies. 

He kissed each of their faces, them telling him how much they missed him and were happy he was with them again. 

“You looked like the annoying orange.” He said to his youngest son as he kissed his face, Yangyang letting out a gasp and tricking him as the other laughed and his husband kissed the back of his neck. 

They had so much stories to tell Ten, so much that he missed. But he was here now and they had all the eternity to fill him with every little detail he missed. 

“Here.” Dejun said as he handled him a box later that night. 

Ten opened and found his things inside, all his sketchbooks and pencils, some of his clothes and some dry flowers he remembers putting on books. He took one sketchbook, seeing the drawings of his family and smiling fondly. 

He looked at his family, all of them looking at him fondly and with smiles on their faces. 

“Here.” He said as he took his phone out of his pocket. “Go to the gallery.” 

He saw Xuxi open his phone and scroll dawn on his pictures, letting out a gasp that soon was followed by the rest of them as they saw the giant folder of pictures of their little family. 

“How did you manage to hide your phone and sneak out these pictures?” Kun asked looking at him. 

“Magic.” He simply answered smiling at them. “I’m a powerful witch, remember?” 

Kun started laughing as their sons noise filled the background, each of the kids pointing at some picture and cooing. 

He was home, finally. 

\---------- 

“I want everyone’s attention on me.” Ten said clapping his hands. 

It was two days after he found his family again that he decided to invite all his friends to meet his boys. Except Sicheng, who met them on the morning after Ten woke up, his friends were seeing his husband and his sons for the first time ever. 

Apparently, his boys were thinking on moving to Korea too, causing Ten to let out a happy sound and start telling them about his house and how they could all live there. 

Now, two days later and their luggage's and boxes still on the bedroom to be put on its right places, they made this little party because his friends were impatient to meet Ten’s family. 

He couldn’t blame them, he was even more excited than them. 

“Ohoo, someone it’s an adult now.” Johnny smirked as he was holding Taeil on his arms, who smiled amused. 

“Shut up, your giant!” Ten threw a piece of paper to him. 

“It’s that a ring?!” Taeyong gasped as he came and took Ten’s hand on his to look at the ring. “Oh my gos, you even have a marriage ring! My baby it’s all grown up!” 

“Stop being dramatic!” Ten said and took his hand back, pushing his friend to Jaehyun who held his husband and looked at the vampire with the most in love face ever. 

“You finally are an adult, congratulations.” Doyoung said with sarcasm, but Ten could see the fondness on his face. 

“Thank you, Doie, I knew you loved me!” Ten blew him a kiss and saw Jungwoo hold his husband so he wouldn’t kill Ten. 

“Now, as I was trying to say.” Ten threw daggers at his friends. “I would like you to meet my husband and my sons.” 

He gestured to behind his friends, where his family was watching their banter with amused faces. His friends all let a gasp and looked behind them. 

“Hi, nice to meet you guys. I’m Kun.” His husband said as he bowed a little. 

“Ownn, Ten got himself a handsome one.” Jungwoo cooed and went to give Kun and his sons a hug. “I’m Jungwoo!” 

Kun looked alarmed as he made eye contact with Ten, who just laughed. 

“Woo, you’re scaring him, honey.” Doyoung tried to reason with his husband but the witch ignored and kept hugging the vampire. 

When he finally let go Ten pointed to each one of his sons. “That’s Xuxi, Guanheng, Dejun and Yangyang. Our son’s.” 

Then hell broke lose and everyone started talking at the same time, some screaming with joy and other laughing, all of his friends starting to talk with his family and telling their names. 

After a while Kun escaped the havoc and went to Ten’s side, kissing his forehead and holding his hand. Ten smiled up at his husband before resting his head on the taller shoulder, feeling lightheaded with joy. 

Home was a wonderful feeling; he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. Please let me know if you found any grammatical errors.


End file.
